yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuan Hsin Ming
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Yuan Hsin Ming • ' age ' — 15 • ' year ' — 5th • ' birth date ' — September 31st • ' height ' — 5'9" • ' weight ' — 140lbs • ' hair ' — Black • ' eyes ' — Brown • ' gender ' — Male • ' sexuality ' — He isn't sure. He thinks he is heterosexual but he is open to possibilities. • ' dating status ' — Single • ' theme songs ' — curs in the weeds by horse feathers (on you tube) Of fickle faith cynics that seethe how their children are cursed cursed to believe • ' wand ' — Ivy, 9¾ inches with a griffin tail hair entwined around a griffin feather • ' student activities ' — Student Council • ' favorite subject ' — Potions • ' least favorite subject ' — Defense Against the Dark Arts • ' blood status ' — Pureblood • ' school house ' — Asgard • ' patronus ' — Masked Female Ninja • ' boggart ' — His father and close family dishonoured ''character information'' ''history'' Hsin Ming's father is a very important and powerful political figure. While he may not be the Head Honcho in his country; he is satisfied knowing that it is always the man in the shadows who pulls the strings anyway. Many are fearful of Rong Bo Yuan for it is said (only in very hushed tones) that he is like a spider at the centre of a glittering web. What he wants, he gets and just by pulling one of the many threads he conrols and making people do as he wants them to. He is implacable and irreplacable in his role. He knows too many people, he has too many secret boltholes in both muggle and wizard realms and too many fingers in too many pies to ever be removed from his position. Other people need him more than he needs other people - other people, after all, could be replaced. It is assumed that one of his sons will follow him as he can teach them and rear them to eventually be the sole heir to his 'empire', but which one? Zheng Gen and Xue Yo were born to his first wife, Che Rui Ling. She was a very obedient woman and so made very little ripples in the pond. She wed him when she was told to by her parents and she never stepped out of line. If she had been more than average in looks; she would have made the perfect wife for a man like Rong Bo. Zheng Gen was rather reedy and Rong Bo did not have much faith that he would make a worthy heir, so he twitched his threads and got permission to have a second child. Sadly, she died in childbirth bringing Xue Yo into the world and Rong Bo decided to look for a new wife. He had sons that needed rearing and no patience to do it himself, nor did he like the idea of a nanny. Too gauche. He applied to his long-time friend Chang Jun Fen to help him find a suitable wife. Having plans of his own, Chang Jun replied that he needed not look further than his own house. He brought out his daughter Geng Mei who had just returned from wizarding school to meet Rong Bo. Geng Mei was so beautiful that he was smitten before she had even opened her mouth. It was arranged and the two were married fairly swiftly. Geng Mei was much more beautiful, but not quite so obedient as Che Rui had been; but she still managed to fulfil the role of such a man's wife very well. She looked after his sons even though they grew up difficult and rude to her. She fell pregnant and gave birth to Rong Bo's third son - Hsin. Geng Mei looked after her son personally and taught him from an early age. With her, he proved to be precocious, clever and quick on the uptake. He did get beaten up by his half-brothers sometimes (Zheng Gen having become less reedy and wispy and turning out to be somewhat vicious) but he did not really care. He knew he would come out on top some day. This childish desire to best his brothers grew with him and it slowly morphed into a very defining characteristic. He wanted to beat his brothers and provide for his mother and the Fen family as well as for his own considerable ego. He knew that should his father die and one of his brothers succeed, his family would be cut off and cast aside. He also proved to be much more adept at magic than his half-brothers and Geng Mei managed to convince the small child that he needed to keep the extent of his power under wraps. She taught him that if his enemies underestimated him he would have much more of a chance of winning - and winning fast and clean. It was a lesson he absorbed readily and still practices to this day (to the irritation of his teachers who wish he'd just do his damned homework properly once in a while). He grew up walking the line between acting the clown and being taken seriously. His father seems to be currently favouring Xue Yo as his successor as he is more level-headed than the other two. Zheng Gen is ruthless, but too ruthless and could cause problems. Rong Bo believes he has more years in him yet before he takes his exceedingly wealthy self off to retirement with his still-beautiful young wife. His brothers were educated at a prestigious all-Chinese magic school, but sensing that her son needed to experience more of the world and away from his brothers without her protection; Geng Mei managed to prevail upon her husband to send Hsin to Yggdrasil Academy in Europe. During the years before he went to Yggdrasil and his brothers were away, Hsin spent most of his days with his mother's extended family. There he met a beautiful young girl named Chun Hua Fen who he was very fond of. She was learning the art of the ninja from her grandfather and Hsin spent many hours watching her or actually practising with her and her grandfather. He was taught many fighting techniques, but he favours the sword and he practices every day he can. Sadly Chun Hua is being homeschooled despite Hsin's efforts to get her to transfer with him. He still holds out hope. Since the boy started the Academy, he has made a wide assortment of friends and those he simply annoys for the sport of it. The best part about the school in his eyes (other than the absence of his brothers) are the friends and the food...food which he often mooches off of his friend's plates despite being able to simply get more. ''personality'' Yuan is determined, driven and ooh - food. He is also easily distracted by things. At least, he likes people to think he is. He is much more logical and calculating than he will allow most people to believe. He acts the fool, the clown to throw people off of the scent. Not that it isn't fun, he would not do it so much if it were not. He can be irritatingly cheerful and smug about things and the propensity he has for stealing other people's food is not a very good trait. On the good side, he is excessively loyal almost to the point of a fault, actually. He would rather let himself be grievously hurt than allow a single hair of his precious people's heads get touched. In this, he is more like his mother than his father and his brothers have used that against him in the past. He holds deep resentment but does his best to put it aside as he goes after his goal. The Fen family mean everything to him and he intends to use his position as his father's son to secure a good future for them...just preferably at the expense of his brothers. The problem with bring so goal-driven is that it is hard to get close enough to Yuan to understand what his goal even truly is. Surely it is just being idle, annoying, money-wasting and a bit of a womanizer if the opportunity present itself...right? ''schedule for classes'' one — Defense Against The Dark Arts two — Potions three — Transfiguration four — English V five — Calculus six — German seven — Student Council ''clubs'' Golf Kendo Team Student Council Wizard and Muggle chess ''relationships'' ''family'' mother — pureblood — Geng Mei Yuan ée Fen (34) His mother and Hsin's world. He loves her very, very much and does everything he does with a view to keeping her safe and well - along with her extended family. He knows that should he fail and one of his half-brothers succeed their father that his Mother will lose everything. father — pureblood — Rong Bo Yuan (59) The esteemed head of the family. Hsin respects him but they do not have a great father-son relationship. half-brother — pureblood — Zheng Gen Yuan (21) Zheng is a vicious man and Hsin does his best to stay out of his way. Zheng beat up Hsin a lot as children. He doesn't do it physically anymore and Hsin is a hundred times the fighter he is. half-brother — pureblood — Xue Yo Yuan (19) Xue is better than his older brother but he and Hsin still do not get along well. There have been instances in the past where they helped each other escape from Zheng's temper, but that is about the extent of their brotherly bond. Hsin is certain that if Xue does succeed Rong Bo that he is selfish enough to still cut him off completely. ''friends'' Cyprian Asgeir — Yuan gets along well with the guy and Cyprian is always good to him as they're both purebloooded asgards on the student council. Whats not to like? Apollo Dolingbrook — Guy needs to loosen up a bit and enjoy life but he is a decent bloke to spend time with. Wilhelm Eilerts — Friends, whether Wilhelm agrees or not. Yuan is very fond of irritating the crap out of the Vanaheimr prefect as he does the funniest things. It also helps that Yuan just likes him in general. Annorah MacKay — Wouldn't kick her out of bed. He is fond of her as well as thinking she is smoking hot. Leonard Vine — Yuan is actually very fond of his president; even if he does offer him a lot of sarky cheek at times. ''other'' Pinky — Pinky is Pinky is Pinky. Whatever she says, Lilith is surely not the name he will call her. Johnathon Eun — Yuan already has him pegged as 'too stiff, got something to fuss over he doesn't want people to know'. He pretty much says whatever he thinks will irritate the grumpy Nifleim. Lucille Marceau — Wishes she'd get the stick out of her bum and just let loose once in a while. Mina Murray — Knows her by sight but not much better, really. Brett Parsley — He seems decent enough. William Parsons — Thinks he is quite a cute little kid, but doesn't know him well. He enjoys playing chess against him and teaching him some tactical tricks. Alexandrine Saint-Just — Hubba hubba. Rosaria Trappatoni — Pretty, daughter of a pub owner. Awesome. ''random notes'' Wand Notes — GORT (Ivy) September 30 to October 27 - Born under this sign your abilities further your personal goals and your personal causes. Be sure to use this talent productively. Ref. name - Yuan/Hsin/Yu; he doesn't really care what combination of his name people want to call him. He tends to go by 'Yuan' at school. His mother's pet name for him is Yu. ''in-game events'' ''2010'' Yuan's Tag April → April 2nd ¤ thread In which he dubs Lilith as Pinky and generally irritates her. → April 8th ¤ Post 001 Yuan is hungry and chats with Pinky about her thighs → April 10th ¤ thread talking to Johnathon about his dreams of applying to Harvard Medical → April 11th ¤ thread featured in a video post by Angel in the pub → April 18th ¤ Post 002 video post, Yuan is bored and alternately fiddling with his journal and flicking stones acroos the surface of the lake → April 22nd ¤ Post 003 bored, waiting for class to end so he can go flop on the lawns. Pinky makes the very silly suggestion that he ought be paying attention in class → April 30th ¤ Post 004 looking forward to the weekend Category:Student Category:Asgard Category:Character Category:Pureblood Category:Student Council